Call for blood
by gothina234
Summary: Reid is attacked on a raid by one of UNSUB's they have been hunting. Reid wakes up to a world of things he thought impossible. As the the vampire within calls for blood what will Reid choose? Blood or family?
1. Chapter 1

Reid was waiting for the call. The team had been tracking a group of Unsubs who had left a trail of murder and blood wherever they had gone. Reid, Hotch, Morgan and Emily were waiting to enter a club that the Unsubs had been tracked to. They knew what the group looked like but they had no evidence of their identity, its like they were ghosts.

"Go! Go!" came a slightly panicked voice over the radio. They had sent an undercover agent to scope out the area first.

Reid was third behind Morgan and Hotch while Emily was behind him, they entered the building quickly. A stampede of people ran out of the club as the agents stormed in. Reid and Morgan shot up the stairs with their guns raised, Morgan spotted one of the Unsubs and jolted towards him, the unidentified male headed to the exit almost immediately after seeing Morgan. Reid was about to follow when he spotted the young male that they had identified as the leader. The young man started to walk towards the exit door.

"FBI, freeze and put your hands up," Reid yelled to the young man. The young man turned to him and smiled before disappearing in front of his eyes. Reid breifly caught sight of the exit door swinging and sprinted after the young man. Reid entered the corridor with his gun raised, he kicked the first two doors in the corridor open before venturing further.

"I thought FBI agents were supposed to have back-up," a voice echoed through the corridors, Reid jumped slightly and tightened his grip on his gun.

"Come out now with your hands up, you murdered all those people and you need to pay for your crimes," Reid said as strongly as he could.

"For one little man you sound awfully confident. I didn't murder those people," the voice laughed. " I slaughtered them. They were my three course dinners."

Reid stopped dead for moment. Reid was trying to decipher the Unsubs last few words. It sounded like he was talking about cannibalism but there was no indication of that on the 17 victims.

Reid was about speak before he heard a noise behind him, he turned to look into a set of dark red eyes. Reid tried to pull the trigger but the Unsub grabbed his wrist and twisted it till a loud crack echoed through the corridor. Reid screamed in pain as his gun slipped out of his hand, moments later the Unsub grabbed Reid throat and lifted Reid into the air. Reid gasped for air before letting out an airless groan as the Unsub slammed him into the cold, stone wall. The Unsub leaned foward and smelled the crook of his neck.

"You smell delicious, I'm going to enjoy this," the unsub laughed before he came within inches of Reid's neck.

Reid tried to think of a plan to escape but his brain was a fuzzy mess with the pain that his body was now suffering. Reid felt the Unsub's breath on his neck and wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. Reid felt two large sharp pains in his neck which caused him scream, he felt his neck get ripped apart as the Unsub stayed latched to him. He felt his life begin to drain from him. The taste of blood filled Reid's mouth as the Unsub burrowed further into Reid's neck. He wanted to scream but his throat was dry and no words would escape his lips. The Unsub ripped away from Reid's neck when he heard the door slam into the wall down the corridor. Reid's eyes wandered as he couldn't remember why he had come in. The young Unsub had pulled away from Reid with blood dripping from his lips, the Unsub smiled at Reid before dropping Reid to the floor where he landed in a heap.

Reid watched the Unsub disappear around the corner, Reid put his hand slowly up to his neck and felt the blood pour from his wound. He brought his hand foward and saw that it was covered in a crimson red. Reid thought it was funny that he felt tired but he didn't know why. He saw Morgan, Emily and Hotch come round the corner and stop dead. Morgan gathered himself first and ran towards the bleeding Reid. Reid couldn't understand what Morgan was shouting but it was like hearing someone from the end of a tunnel.

"Hey genius boy stay with me," Morgan panicked.

"M-gan," Reid spluttered before he started to gasp for air. Morgan was shouting at him to stay awake but Reid let the darkness engulf him. He was so tired and the darkness felt comfortable.

Reid felt cold as his eyes shot open, he had expected to see the ceiling of a hospital room but he opened his eyes to see a white fabric. He lifted his hand up to pull the cover off him slowly. He lifted himself up of the cold metal surface he was laying on to find himself staring at a selection of surgical tools, he looked around in confusion before realising where he was.

_I'm in the morgue_ Reid thought as his mind pieced everything together.

Reid lifted himself off the table but lost his footing and fell to the floor knocking the tray of surgical tools to the floor. Reid felt a rush as he got to his feet, everything was brighter and better. He had never felt better before in his life. He hated to admit it but he felt high, he felt as if he had just shot up but he knew that was impossible.

Reid walked over to a mirror and checked his neck, the blood was gone from his skin but he was still wearing the same clothes he had worn when he had passed out, there was dried blood all down his shirt. Reid walked over to the clipboard that was hanging on the table he had been on. He looked in shock at what was written before his eyes.

**Spencer Reid**  
><strong>Time of death - 11.10pm<strong>

These were the words on Spencer Reid's death certificate.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid felt numb as the clipboard slipped out of his shaking hand. He refused to believe the words on the death certificate. He was wasn't dead, he was walking about and thinking. Reid needed to remember what happened to him back in the corridor. Fragment were swimming around his head but he was missing pieces.

"Why can't I remember?" Reid groaned to himself as he rubbed his hand down his face.

A soft clanging noise brought Reid back to reality, he could hear the morgue attendant coming back into the room. Reid quickly grabbed a blue jacket from the chair, he quickly ducked out of the room seconds before the morgue attendant came back in. The jacket he had stolen was a bit big for him but he didn't care.  
>Reid started to walk through the halls, he looked in every direction out of fear. Reid found himself sitting on a chair outside a patient's room. He just needed to think but his stupid brain wasn't even allowing him that luxury.<p>

Reid's brain focused on something else entirely, the smell that came from the end of the hall. Reid felt every inch of his body crave the source of the smell. Reid slowly stalked his way around towards the end of hall, he bent around the corner and saw them laying there. He bent back around the corner when a nurse came out of the waiting area. Reid came round the corner again and caressed his target, his hand hovered over the red bag of blood. A small whisper in the back of his mind was telling him that what he was about to do was not natural, it was wrong and far from human. Reid's brain ignored the whisper, all he cared about was fufilling the hunger within him.

Reid quickly grabbed a handful of bags. He was so hungry, he just wanted to rip open the bag and drink the blood but a group of arguing medical students were approaching Reid's corner of solitude. Reid felt a surge of anger towards the students, they had disturbed him. Reid decided the best thing was to go home and gorge on the bags. Reid stuffed the blood in his pockets before he started to run. He felt a surge of energy rush through him as his feel began to move faster, Reid felt everything surge past him as he ran to the roof. Reid was confused for a moment. He had never been any good at sports and the speed at which he had run at was impossible, he had travelled up the stairs in a matter of seconds.

Reid found himself perched at the edge of the hospital roof not quite sure why he was about to do what his mind was telling him to do. Reid had no control over his emotions or body as he felt an animal instinct within him take over. Reid leapt from the building and landed on his feet with a strong thud on the floor. Reid laughed as he glanced back at the distance he had just leapt but a strong emotion flowed through him. It was confusion and the desire for a question to be answered.

What had he become? Reid asked himself. He knew his current actions were far from human but he knew there was nothing else out there. People can't do things like jumping from buildings.  
>Reid's mind pushed away the doubts running in his mind, his body and mind wanted to be fed. Reid jumped over numerous buildings before he landed on the balcony of his apartment. Reid broke the lock on his balcony doors, he didn't notice the dent in the handle as he rushed into the apartment.<p>

Reid threw the bags on his kitchen floor, he counted them and realised he had taken six bags of blood. It smelled delicious, he wanted it so badly. Reid ripped open the corner of the blood bag and sucked out the blood. He groaned with pleasure as he felt the luke warm blood travel down his throat, he drank and drank till the bag was sucked dry. Reid ripped away from the bag and breathed in deeply, he could feel the blood trickling down his chin. Reid grabbed another bag and ripped open the bag with his teeth, he drank from the second bag and enjoyed the same euphoric pleasure again. The whisper telling him it was wrong was chained away as he drank the third bag, he was half way through the bag before he looked up and saw himself reflected in the mirror in the hallway. He dropped the bag and rushed towards the mirror, his shaking hand hovered over his eyes. His iris and pupils were dark red, he lifted up his lip to see that he had two sharp teeth. Reid stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes looked familiar.

A sudden rush of energy ran through his brain as the previous night rushed back to him. He remembered the Unsub disappearing in front of him, he had stupidly followed the Unsub to the corridor he was trying to. He remembered the dark red eyes he saw before a pain in his wrist. Reid started to cry slightly when he realised what the Unsub had done. He remembered the Unsub smelling him before he a sharp fiery pain had pierced his neck, the Unsub had fed off him. He remembered the blood pouring from his neck and the darkness he had fallen into. He had died yesterday.

Fangs? A thirst for blood? Supernatural abilities?

Reid realised immediately what he had become, he had become a vampire. He had read lore on vampiric societies but he only viewed them as myths. He had died the previous night but instead of staying dead he had turned into a monster. He had turned into the Unsub. Reid shook his head refusing to believe that he was a vampire, he couldn't become a killer. He had seem what had happened to the Unsub's victims, they had been ripped apart.

Reid heard a key turn in the lock of his front door. Reid instinctively jumped up and found himself now on laying on his roof. Reid looked down to see three members of his team walk into his apartment. Garcia was crying on Morgan's shoulder as they walked in. Emily was with them, she walked in with red eyes and barely kept up her stoic front. Reid was laying on the roof as if there was no gravity, he barely breathed as they walked further into the apartment. Morgan started to walk towards Reid's bedroom when he noticed the blood in the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Morgan said as he walked towards the kitchen, he saw bags of blood littering the floor, some were completely gone while others remained unopened.

"What is it Morgan?" Emily asked as she put down a photo frame that contained a picture of her and Reid when they had gone to the movies.

"Its blood. Bags and bags of blood," Morgan replied. Reid dropped down from the roof silently, he watched the three people talk in his kitchen.

"What's this doing here?" Penelope sniffled as she wiped tears from her eyes. Reid knew he couldn't go through this alone, he just hoped the team would accept what had happened to him.

"Its there because I was hungry," Reid said as he walked round the corner.

Emily stood there stunned, her eyes were open with fear. Penelope stumble back but was caught by Morgan who held her tightly as he looked at his dead friend.

"Reid you're supposed to be dead," Emily said.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid was aware that he still had blood smeared around his mouth but all he was focused on at that moment were the frightened eyes of Emily, Morgan and Garcia.

"You can't be Reid. Reid's dead," Garcia sobbed, Morgan held her close to him. He was just as confused as everybody else was. He had been there when Reid had died, he had died in Morgan's arms in the corridor of the club they had raided. He remembered Reid giving him one last look before he stopped breathing and went limp in his arms. Morgan was still haunted by the look Reid had given him, Reid's eyes had been filled with fear and they had stayed like that till Morgan had tearfully closed them.

"I don't know why I'm like this. I woke up in the morgue and I was just so hungry," Reid said in a small child-like tone.

"Reid, you died last night from severe blood loss, you died in my arms. You can't be here" Morgan said, his eyes started to become watery as he relived the pain of Reid dying.

"I saw my death certificate. Why is this happening?" Reid moaned as he broke down and slid down the wall onto the floor. Reid started to cry as he felt the hunger resurface within him.

"Oh my poor baby," Garcia said as she rushed foward to give her junior g-man a hug.

Reid noticed her movements immediately and crawled backwards away from Garcia. He didn't want to hurt her, he could smell her blood. It smelled delicious but Reid kept himself away from her, he would never forgive himself if he hurt her. Garcia stopped as she saw Reid crawl away from her, it made her heart hurt that he didn't want her there. She didn't care how he was back, she only cared about the fact that he was alive with them.

"Reid, what's wrong? Why are there bags of blood on your kitchen floor?" Emily said as she slowly crept foward, she saw how frightened Spencer was. He was huddled in the corner with his arms hugging himself like he was cold. He looked like a small child cowering in fear.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME EMILY!" Reid shouted as he noticed her approaching him. Emily jumped back slightly when he raised his voice. Reid noticed Emily back away with fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emily it's just I can smell your blood and I want it. I think I'm a vampire. I know it sounds ridiculous and crazy but I thought about it and it all fits. I drank the blood from those bags, it took me a few minutes to get back here from the hospital because I ran at an impossible speed. I'm really scared and I don't know what to do," Reid said as he put his hands which he had now clenched into fists against either side of his head. He could smell them and it was getting harder to resist, he needed blood and he needed it now.

"Reid, there is no such thing as vampires," Emily insisted although even she had to admit that everything was pointing in that direction. Reid said nothing, he couldn't blame them for assuming that.

"Emily, I need you to pass a bag of blood on the floor, if you don't I think I might lose control," Reid warned as his eyes turned a dark crimson red and he felt his fangs again on his dry lips. Reid kept his head down, he didn't want them to see him like this.

Emily looked at Morgan, she was unsure what to do. Morgan nodded to her to do what Reid asked her to do, he noticed that Reid was keeping his eyes closed and his lips were tightly locked.

Emily didn't move, she was still unsure if giving Reid the blood was the right thing. Morgan noticed her panicked composure, he picked up a bag of blood from the floor. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and reassured her it was fine to be scared and unknown.

Morgan walked foward towards Reid.

"Morgan stop there and throw it over," Reid warned with his eyes still closed, he was able to hear every small breath Morgan made which made it easy for him to track him even though he couldn't see him. Morgan threw the bag over, he was surprised when Reid caught the bag even with his eyes shut. Reid held the bag against his chest, he felt that rush of pleasure again when he smelled it.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Reid said as he stood up again with the blood still being held tightly against his chest.

"You're not going anywhere Reid," Morgan said in a slightly threatening tone, he didn't understand how Reid was back but if what Reid was saying was true he didn't know how he was going to deal with it. Reid was like his little brother, he looked to Reid for that innocence that kept Reid who he was. He couldn't bear the idea of his little brother turning into a monster.

"I don't want you to see this Morgan, I don't want any of you to see this," Reid pleaded.

"Reid it's fine. You're not leaving our sight, you don't have to drink the blood. You don't need it," Morgan reassured Reid.

Reid didn't hear Morgan, all he heard was the swishing of his blood in his bag as it moved around in his hand. Reid's eyes flew open to see the blood, the smell of it was intoxicating.

Reid bit into the bag and started to drain it, that was all that mattered, the sweet taste of the blood as it touched his lips. Garcia yelped in shock as she saw Reid bite into the bag, he groaned as he drained the bag. Emily and Morgan's eyes went wide with shock when they saw Reid drained the blood from the bag like a hungry animal. He squeezed the bag till the very last drop hit his throat. Reid lifted his head and smiled as blood dripped down his chin and neck, his eyes opened and they were crimson red. Emily backed away from Reid till she hit the kitchen counter, she wasn't staring at her Reid anymore, she was staring at a hollow version of the Reid she used to hang out with.

Garcia ran over to Morgan, he pulled her behind him and made sure his body was in front of her body. Morgan wasn't sure who the monster in the corner was but it wasn't Reid. Morgan knew that the Reid who he had considered a little brother was dead, this Reid was something inhuman. Garcia sobbed behind Morgan as Reid wiped the blood off his chin, her junior g-man was different, she swore she would help him but her body was too frozen with shock.

"I told you I didn't want you to see that, you should have listened to me," Reid said in a simple tone.

"Your not human and your not Reid!" Morgan shouted before he could stop himself.

Reid flinched at the words but he knew Morgan was right, he wasn't Spencer Reid anymore. He didn't know what he was. Reid got up off the floor and started to walk towards his balcony, he needed to get out of his apartment. Reid opened the curtains to have a bright beam of sunlight hit his skin.

Reid screamed in pain as his skin began to burn, he jumped up onto his living room ceiling to avoid the sun. His skin still stung, the heat was still on his skin. He layed there breathing heavily. He looked at the clock and realised sunrise had happened.

"REID!" shouted Garcia as she heard him scream. She stopped dead when she saw him on the roof. She decided that was all the proof she needed.

Reid had become a vampire. Nothing would be the same after this.


	4. Chapter 4

Garcia ran towards the curtains and pulled them back together plunging Reid's living room into darkness again. She tentatively turned on a small lamp, it provided a small amount of light in the room but just enough to let Garcia see Reid. Reid was now huddled in a corner, he heard a few rapid knocks on his door. He realised it must have been the rest of team, someone must have called them.

"Reid? Are you alright?" Garcia asked in a small quiet voice, she attempted to go over to Reid but his head shot up.

"Garcia, stay back till I tell you it is okay," Reid ordered.

Reid could hear her heart beating and was trying to control himself. She smelled lovely, his survival instincts were telling him to attack but he wouldn't allow it. He listened to his heart and morals, she was his friend and he would not attack her.

"Morgan, what the hell is going on?" a male voice shouted, he recognised the voice as Hotch.

He knew that Rossi was only a few steps behind him, he caught the scent of smoke which identified him. Reid was trying to listen to the conversation in the kitchen but moaned when he could hear everything. He could hear his next door neighbour singing in her shower, he could hear the various threats and curse words being thrown about throughout the street. Reid managed to block them out but struggled to keep his focus.

Reid saw his entire team come into view. He saw Hotch, Rossi and JJ gasp as they saw him, they had seen his body in the morgue. There was no logical way that he could be huddled in the corner. They had been told about Reid but they didn't believe it till Reid looked up. His usually brown eyes were now filled with red.

"Reid?" Hotch questioned. Reid wanted to laugh at the way his boss had talked to him. He had questioned Reid's identity by the way his voice was. Reid ran into his bedroom and locked the door. Hotch ran to the door and started to bang on it.

"Reid! Open this door right now!" Hotch yelled, he was about to kick down the door when he heard Reid.

"You can wait! You dare try break down that door I'll kill you!" Reid threatened with venom leaking out of his voice.

Hotch backed away from the door, he decided that would wait for Reid to come out on his own. They would wait all day if they had to.

**12 hours later**

The sun was beginning to set and Reid felt an odd sensation run over his body, the sensation woke him from his slumber, he could sense the night outside and craved its embrace. He laughed slightly at the fact he could still sleep. Reid slowly opened his bedroom door, he noticed that the team were still there except they were in the kitchen.

Reid was over to his window within a second, he pulled the curtain away slightly and smiled when he realised the sun had indeed gone down. He pulled open the door and laughed when he felt the cold wind air on his face. He heard footsteps behind him, he jumped and stood up on his balcony's rail with perfect balance.

"Oh my- !" JJ gasped as she saw Reid on the railing, he was walking along it with perfect balance.

"Reid, don't jump," Hotch pleaded, he didn't know what was going on with Reid but he didn't want Reid to jump and possibly get hurt.

"Hotch, you have no idea how this feels," Reid said as he continued to walk up and down the rail with his arms raised by his sides, Hotch was slightly disturbed by the child like smile on Reid's face.

"Reid come on down," Morgan asked gently. Reid wasn't going to listen to Morgan anymore. Reid still remembered Morgan calling him a monster and telling him he wasn't the normal Reid anymore. He continued to let his body rush with euphoric pleasure.

"It's like being back on drugs. You feel nothing but everything at the same time, just pure happiness surging through you. By the way Morgan you can fuck off. I remember you telling me I wasn't Reid anymore," Reid explained before he taunted Morgan.

Everyone flinched when they heard Reid admit his drug addiction. Reid would never tell anyone so casually. Hotch barely recognised this new Reid, he hated to admit to himself but he was scared of the what had become of Reid.

"Reid, just step down from the ledge. You are scaring everyone, you are apart of this family, it doesn't matter what you are," Hotch again pleaded with him.

Reid was barely listening to Hotch's pleas for him to get down from the edge. He felt so alive standing at the edge. A small part of his mind screamed panic when he memtioned his drug addiction but it was soon silenced.

He had felt awful 12 hours ago but now he felt like a god.

A small part of him was telling him that this was his family but a stronger part within him was pushing him to search for others like himself. It was pushing for him to find the guy that had fed on him, the guy who had killed him.

"Reid please," JJ soft voice asked. Reid looked at her and then to Hotch.

"I have to find the one who did this," he said to Hotch.

Hotch looked at him with confusion before realising what he was about to do. Reid turned around to face away from the team, he let his instincts take over. The animal inside of him waking up to play. Reid jumped from the ledge, he could hear the distant screams as he fell but they stopped when he landed on his feet. He looked up to see the them all staring at him.

Reid let his vampiric senses rule him, he let the animal inside win. It was time to find the guy that had attacked him.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid decided to keep to the shadows as he started to run at an impossible speed. He knew he needed something to find the unsub that had bitten him, the only logical answer Reid's brain could produce was to find and track him by his scent. Reid changed direction and started to run towards the club they had raided. He was hoping to find something there that would help him.

He arrived at the club after ten minutes of running across the city, he skidded to a halt as he looked the now silent and empty building. Reid walked over to the doors and saw a chain hooked around the handles. He pulled at the small chain and was surprised when it snapped away, he smiled slightly before dropping the chain to the floor. Reid's senses went into overdrive when he entered the club. The place had not been cleaned up, it was still technically a crime scene. He could still smell faint traces of people who had been there. His mind went hazy for a moment before he found himself regaining control.

"It's overwhelming isn't it?" the voice laughed. Reid barely had enough time to register the voice before he found himself pinned against the floor. Reid found himself looking at the unsub, he was looking at another vampire. Reid barely noticed that he was growling at the man holding him to the ground. He knew that his eyes were probably red and that he was baring his fangs at his attacker.

"Aren't you a wild one?" the unsub laughed.

"You have no idea," Reid growled before grabbing the unsub's arms and throwing him across the room. He was about to lunge at the Unsub but he only saw a blur before he felt two strong arms grab his leg. He felt a dull pain as he hit the ground but it was soon replaced with surprise as he felt his body fly through the air and collide with glass cabinet behind the bar. Reid got to his feet but stopped when he realised he had a piece of glass through his hand. He pulled it out quickly and poised himself for the unsub's next attack.

"Come out you son of a bitch!" Reid yelled.

"Stop attacking me and I will. All I want to do Reid is talk to you. I need to explain a few things to you," the unsub explained in a cocky voice.

Reid took a few breaths before standing up, he would listen to what the unsub had to say but his mind was on full alert. If the unsub made one wrong move he was going to end him. Reid saw unsub walk into his view. Reid slid himself over the bar so he could get a closer look.

"What's your name newbie?" the unsub asked.

"What's yours?" Reid snapped back. He wasn't about to tell this guy anything till he knew who he was talking to.

"My name is Lewis Quinn. Now tell me your name," Lewis ordered. Reid felt a sudden urge to attack the man but he kept himself in check.

"Spencer Reid."

"It's nice to see you again Spencer Reid. I must admit though I am very surprised, I thought I had killed you," Lewis said as to look at Reid.

Reid felt himself being invaded, he hated how Lewis was examining him.

"Why did you do this to me?" Reid asked in a sad tone.

"I didn't mean to do this to you. I thought I killed you but it seems that you were meant to be one of us. It's incredibly difficult to make a vampire. When I fed on you I gave you a virus that all vampire's carry, it kills our victims after we have fed on them. It stops any surviving witnesses causing panic about vampires," Lewis explained, he noticed the look of terror in Reid's eyes.

"You gave me a virus," Reid said with outrage in his voice.

"It was supposed to kill you but instead it did something very rare. The virus changed you, it turned you into one of us, it made you into a vampire. It is incredibly rare, the virus only turns those who are strong and can make it through the transition. Welcome to the family Spencer," Dante smiled.

Reid was struggling to come to terms with what he had been told. He should have died in that hallway but instead he changed into this. The euphoric feeling that Reid had been feeling was being replaced with rage and fear. Reid lunged at Lewis and pinned him to the floor. Reid began throwing punch after punch into Lewis's face, he felt a surge of satisfaction seeing blood appear on Lewis's face.

"WHY!" Reid screamed at him as he continued to punch him. Lewis began laughing as Reid continued to pummel him.

Lewis grabbed Reid by the throat and with lightening speed and agility he twisted his body so that Reid was now on the floor. He brought out a syringe and plunged it into Reid's neck. Reid thought it was more blood but felt he felt a cold numb feeling run through his entire body before he felt himself go limp. He was completely concious but he couldn't move his body.

"Don't worry Spencer it's only dead man's blood, its poison to our kind. I have a few enemies and it comes in handy. It'll wear off but it gives me enough time to take you to your new family. You are going to love them," Lewis laughed as he picked the limp and drugged Reid and started to run with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Reid saw buildings and cars pass in a blur as he was being carried by Lewis to meet people he knew were only going to cause him more trouble in his life. Reid felt so cold and numb but he felt like his veins were on fire. Reid regretted some of the things he had done since being turned, he especially hated the way he had treated his team. They didn't deserve that after all they had done for him. Reid was beginning to focus more on being his old self. He realised that dead man's blood was helping his mind function better. It silenced the blood lust for a small amount of time.

Reid barely realised that they had stopped till he saw his hand jerk into view for a second before it fell back limply to his side. Reid looked up to see a large mansion in front of him, he thought that he was going to be taken to some other club.

"We are here Spencer," Lewis said as he started to walk through the doors into the mansion.

Reid took his new surroundings, he wanted to know where he was. He noticed that there were two guards at the door. His surroundings became a blur again as Lewis ran up the stairs and into a bedroom. Reid felt slight panic as he was placed on the bed. He noticed that the cold and numb feeling that had been running through his body was starting to wear off. He wiggled his toes slowly, he wanted to smile but he still didn't have complete control yet.

Lewis disappeared from view making Reid wish that he had control of his body, this could be his only chance to escape and he was trapped in his own mind.

"A new one. It's so rare to see a new vampire. He looks too skinny to have survived the transition," a female voice spoke.

"I know but he's actually quite strong, he gave me quite a fight. I thought you would like to see him," Lewis said. Reid could only hear their voices, he wanted to know who was with Lewis.

Reid felt himself dip slightly as someone sat beside him on the bed, a young women came into view. She had red hair and brown eyes, Reid knew that she was another vampire. It was the way she smelled. Humans smelled fresh but vampires had a different scent. They smelled slightly off.

"Hello there," she said in soft voice, like a women talking to a frightened child.

"I know that you can hear and see me. I can help fix you," she smiled. She brought out a knife making Reid's eyes go wide with fear. She cut her arm causing it to start bleeding and opened Reid's mouth with her other hand. She put her wrist to mouth and Reid felt blood pour down his throat. Reid felt his body shudder before he felt a rush of warmth go through him. Reid realised that her blood was reversing the effects of the dead man's blood. Reid shot up from the bed causing the women to jump back. He gasped and spit out the blood that remained in his mouth.

"Feeling better?" she laughed as she wiped her arm with a cloth, Reid noticed that there was no wound anymore.

Reid ran to the door and grabbed the handle. He screamed when he felt a searing hot pain hit his hand. Reid stumbled back into the corner holding his hand, the flesh was burnt but it healed before his eyes.

"Sorry about that. We are heating the handle up to stop you from leaving. Its just a precaution," Lewis assured Reid.

"You can't keep me here," Reid argued back even though his voice carried pain.

"We can. Why would you want to leave Spencer, there are so many more vampires for you to meet. You are with your real family now," the woman smiled, she was acting like he was a stray that she had found on the street.

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know who you are," he said as he stayed in the corner.

"OH MY! How rude of me," she laughed " I'm Rose Dawson."

"Please let me go, I won't tell anyone anything I promise," Reid pleaded.

"NO!" Rose suddenly yelled as she stood up. Reid was sick of this, he tried to attack Rose but found himself being thrown against the wall and held half way up it by her, she wrapped her hand around his throat.

"Listen here you little shit. You are one of us now, you are going to be part of this family if you want to stay out of a world of pain. Now be a good little boy and BEHAVE!" Rose yelled at Reid causing him to flinch slightly. Rose threw Reid half way across the room and onto the bed.

"Mother, that was a bit harsh," Lewis said causing Reid to become confused. Mother? Why would he call her mother?

"Why did you call her mother?" Reid said as he back himself up against the headboard.

"That's who she is. She is mother to this particular vampire family as she is the oldest, she brought us all together. She been around for six hundred years. She is mother to us all," Lewis explained with what seemed love in his voice. Reid was slightly disturbed at the fact she looked so young but was so old at the same time.

"You can't be that old Rose," Reid said refusing to believe Lewis.

Rose walked quickly over to Reid and backhanded him across the face, she hit him with so much force that his head smacked against the headboard. She grabbed his face and made him face her.

"I'm your mother now and that's what you will call me," she ordered him.

"I have a mother! You can go to hell," Reid screamed at her.

Rose gripped his face even harder causing him to moan with pain, she used her other hand to grip his arm. She twisted it in one fluid motion causing the bone to snap and Reid to scream at the pain.

"Are you going to be a good boy and do what I ask?" she said in a cold voice.

"Y-yes mother," Reid whispered with fear. He felt her hand release his face, she stroked his cheek with affection. She pinched one his cheeks slightly and wiggled it.

"Good boy, that wasn't that hard," she said happily.

"Mother is wonderful," Lewis smiled as he looked at Rose

"Thank you sweetheart."

Rose turned back to Reid and smiled at him.

"Come along Spencer, you have to meet everyone else. I just hope your new father will like you. Are you ready?"


	7. Chapter 7

Reid winced slightly as he felt his arm repair itself. He knew he could try and escape when he was out the room if he complied but that hope was short lived.

"I'd be happy to meet them mother," Reid said as he faked a smile. Reid saw her expression change from a smile to one of disappointment.

"I wish I could trust you Spencer but I know you'll try to escape. Now what you are about to feel won't last long and I don't want you to panic. I just want you to learn that you have to behave around your mother and this family. Hold him down son," Rose ordered as she quickly grabbed Reid's arms and held them together by his wrists.

Reid felt Lewis pin his legs to the bed. Reid thrashed about violently as he saw Rose bring a weird smelling cloth from the bedside.

"What is that? No!" Reid screeched at her.

"Its a different form of dead man's blood, its the vampire version of chloroform but it will only make you disorientated. It'll make you behave," she explained before placing the cloth over Reid's nose. Reid screamed and struggled beneath the cloth but found his screams muffled.

Reid felt the effects of it rush through his body, he felt his mind go so fuzzy. He stopped struggling as his body faltered and became weak. Reid felt the cloth being removed, he tried to move from his slouched position but failed. He could barely move, he felt so weak.

"You were never like this Lewis," Rose observed as she saw Reid move weakly.

"Was I a good boy?" Lewis asked like a small child. Rose walked over to Lewis and stroked his cheek.

"You were and still are a good boy. Now be a good big brother and pick up your little brother."

He has to meet his new family," Rose asked Lewis who immediately walked over to the bed and picked up a weak and helpless Reid. Reid moaned as he was picked up. Lewis and rose walked out of the room and started to make their way down the hall, they turned and they all entered the room. Reid turned his head weakly to see a group of people laughing and drinking what Reid knew to be blood. He parted his lips for a moment as he smelled the blood, he wanted it so bad.

The group of people looked up to see Lewis carrying Reid.

"A new vampire. Oh mother have you brought us a new brother," a young girl said happily as she saw Reid. Lewis laid a weak Reid in a chair and stood back behind rose.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Spencer, he is your new little brother," Rose cheered happily, the rest of the group cheered before walking over to the Spencer. A young girl who couldn't have been more than sixteen was running her hand through his hair. A man who looked in his mid twenties was lookng at him with a look of jealousy.

"Hello darling," a deep voice came.

Reid turned his head slightly and saw a young sophisticated man walk over to him. The man looked about about twenty seven, he had brown eyes with spiky brown hair. He also looked strong. Reid could see why he was the patriarch of the family. He was wearing a black suit and tie.

Rose walked over to the man and gave him a long and powerful kiss. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the top of his head. They both began to walk over to Reid. Reid was starting to feel better but knew that there were too many vampires around for him to escape.

"Hello Spencer, I welcome you to this family. You will be a great addition. My name is Richard Dawson but you must call me father, you are after all my son," Richard smiled.

"I'm not your son," Reid wheezed, he weakly tried to get up but found himself pushed back down by the young girl who had been running her fingers through his hair.

"He's not being very well behaved darling. I think you should show him what happens to young boys who misbehave," Rose sighed to Richard.

"He must learn," Richard replied.

Reid felt panic run through his body when Richard grabbed him and pulled him away from the group. He was dragged into another room, Richard pulled Reid so that they were face to face.

"This is what happens when you are bad," Richard said angrily. Reid saw Richard grab his pant's leg, he lifted Reid above his head and slammed him into the ground causing Reid to moan with pain. The effects of the dead man's blood were wearing away fast but not fast enough for Reid.

Reid turned his body on the floor but was suddenly skidding across the floor and into a wall when Richard started kicking him in the stomach. He spit out blood but ignored it, it would heal. Reid spent the next five minutes being beaten to a bloody pulp by Richard.

Reid had only one thought in his mind at that moment.

_'I miss my family'_ he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Richard was wiping the blood off his hands as he looked at Reid's bloody body.

"You'll heal but I want you to remember what will happen if you disobey this family again, you can stay here and think about what you want. To be with this family or to die."

Reid nodded weakly before turning to face away from Richard. He felt his body start to repair itself, he felt every bone crack back into place, he surpressed a wimper when he felt pushed his dislocated shoulder back into place. Reid laid on the cold marble floor and just stared at the ceiling wondering what he had done to deserve this.

"I'm sorry they hurt you," a small voice came from the corner. Reid shot up from his position on the floor to see a young women in the corner.

"Who are you?" Reid said with fear evident in his voice.

"My name is Marissa, are you a new vampire?" she said quietly, Reid immediately knew that there was something different about the young girl. She was human.

"Yes I am. You're human aren't you, I can smell your scent," Reid said as he got to his feet, he made a mental note to change his clothing. It was riddled with old and new blood stains alike.

"Yes I am," she said as she stepped into the light. Reid gasped when he saw that she was hurt, she had holes on various parts of her body, she looked pale, weak and frail. Reid noticed her her long blonde hair was the only thing giving her any colour. She only looked about eighteen.

"Oh my god. What did they do to you?" he asked, he took a step foward but regretted it when she flinched away from him.

"I-I-I'm a source of food and entertainment for them. They feed off me on special occassions, I have a rare blood type which is appealing to them and I can see that it appeals to you. Your eyes are red with hunger," she explained.

Reid turned away from in shame. He had to admit he was struggling to keep himself under control around Marissa. Her scent was intoxicating, it made his instincts go into overdrive. Reid held his breath and closed his eyes. He needed to remember something to remind him that he had once been human.

His name was Spencer Reid, he was- used to be an FBI agent, he used to save people from the evil that arrived on his desk every morning. He could still save people, he just had to regain control. He had to become Reid again. Reid felt his fangs retract and he hoped that his eyes had returned to normal. He turned back to the young girl and she look more at ease with him.

"How long have you been here?" Reid asked gently. She looked at him with watery eyes and Reid felt his heart break slightly.

"I've been here for about 3 months, I really miss my family," she said as she began to cry, she couldn't help letting all her pent up emotions out. Reid walked tentatively towards her, he put his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. He was surprised when she wrapped her small arms around him and hugged him tightly. Reid put his arms around her and consoled her, she was shaking in his arms so much that Reid was worried for her.

"Please help me," she cried into his chest.

"I'll help you, I'll find a way out of here for you," Reid said as he rubbed her back, she moved away from his arms and looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"I know a way out here but I can't open the door, follow me," she said in a rushed voice, she grabbed Reid's hand and pulled him towards the chimney. She pulled aside a wooden block to reveal a little passage way.

"What the hell?" Reid said as she pulled him into it. Reid wondered why there were hidden passages, he assumed they were for the vampire's benefit.

"We don't have a lot of time to get out of here," she panicked. She led Reid around two corners and down some stairs before they came down to a door. Reid had to admit that it was huge and looked incredibly reinforced. He knew that the reason why Marissa needed him was for his strength.

Reid grabbed the large door and started to pull it, it was heavy but Reid was able to pull it open with relative ease. It made a horrible screeching noise when he pulled it past the half way point. Reid heard a ruckus from the house, his hearing kicked into overdrive as he realised they knew he was escaping.

"Run!" Reid yelled to Marissa, she slipped around the door quickly and easily. Reid got through the door before pulling it closed. He realised that the door led out into the garden.

"I'm going to have to carry you," he urged Marissa, she looked at him for a second before realising what he meant. Reid bent down slightly and Marissa jumped on his back, he made sure she was secure before he started to run. He started to run as fast as his body could go, he saw trees blur into a constant stream as he pushed himself to go faster. He finally stopped when he realised that they were not being followed anymore. He put Marissa down and looked her. Her hair was windswept and Reid realised that her heart rate had decreased slightly.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Reid said as he looked at her shivering body.

**One hour later**

Reid had dropped Marissa off at Quantico Emergency department, he had said goodbye to her and she had thanked him for saving her. He had thanked her for showing him the way out. Reid was slightly sad to see her leave, he hoped that she would be alright. Reid had sneaked into the hospital and stole some blood bags to help keep his strength up. He shivered slightly being near the place where he had been dead for a time. Reid walked over to a nearby phone and decided he needed help.

"This is Hotchner," a voice said after three rings.

"It's Reid."


	9. Chapter 9

**I love you all so much! Imagine Reid's love of Coffee, that is how much I love you all. Thank you for all the reviews, they were all so assuring and helpul. Thank you so much. **

**I am really sorry about not updating earlier but I have had a really bad headache since I smacked my head into a metal lamp by accident this morning. It really hurt and left me with a headache that just blocked my creativity.**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Reid! Where are you?" Hotch almost shouted down the phone, Reid winced slightly as he had yet to fully control his enhanced hearing.

"I'm still in Quantico, I'll explain everything when I meet you but I need to know where you are. I can get to you faster" Reid said quickly, he heard footsteps and knew he only had about thirty seconds left before he would be spotted.

"Come to my house. Jack is with Jessica for a few days" Hotch recommended. Reid knew it was safer than his apartment.

"Hotch- I only want to talk to you. I can't face the rest of the team, make an excuse and I'll meet you in thirty minutes" Reid said as the footsteps now became nearer. There was a slight pause before Hotch answered.

"Alright Reid. I will see you in thirty minutes, I'm at your apartment so I'll get there soon."

Reid looked at himself quickly and noticed that his current clothing situation was not helping him blend in. He looked like he just jumped out of horror movie.

"Hotch can you bring me some clothes please" Reid asked.

"Yes I can" Hotch said simply.

"I have to go" Reid said quickly before slamming down the phone. He noticed two shadows on the corner of the corridor. Reid jumped up and found himself against the roof. He laid on the roof and waited for two women to go past him. They were discussing a new reality series, Reid groaned inwardly. He despised even the mention of reality television. The two women walked around the corner giving the all clear for Reid. A quick thought occured to him as he was gearing himself up to run. Where would he get his next meal from?

Reid had drained two bags of blood after he had dropped off Marissa. The bags smelled nowhere near as intoxicating as Marissa's blood but Reid knew that by not attacking humans he was keeping the small part of himself that felt human alive.

Reid headed back towards the blood bank, he was happy to find it practically empty. Reid silently made his way to the a fridge full of blood. He looked at it for a moment and felt a feeling that was foreign to him. He felt like a child in candy store, he could smell each individual blood type. He could even smell the different scents of the donated blood. Reid looked around for a bag before finding a medical emergency bag in one of the cupboards. He opened the fridge and let his hand hover over the blood for a moment before grabbing three bags at a time and stuffing it into the bag. He felt guilty though as he knew the blood could save a person's life.

_'Someone who deserved to life'_ he thought.

His mind was conflicted. Take the blood and avoid killing humans or potentially kill a human who might need this blood to survive. He sighed and knew that he had to take the blood. The first reason was his hunger, it constantly begged to be fed and he wasn't prepared to give it what it wanted. The second reason was that he would probably kill more humans in the long run if he didn't take the blood. By the time Reid had finished he had taken ore than twenty units of blood.

He wondered if this was going to be it. Living off something that wasn't his to take. Reid walked out of the room and to a large window. He looked at his watched and cursed himself for not keeping track of time. It was going to be dawn in less than two hours, he would have to sleep at Hotch's house if he wanted to avoid being burned. Reid jumped out the wondow and landed with perfect balance on a small railing on the building close to the hospital. He pressed himself in the wall and started to climb up it almost like Spiderman.

_'I could kick Peter Parker's ass'_ Reid thought before letting out an almost inaudible chuckle.

**Thirty minutes later - Hotch's house**

Reid had snuck into Hotch's house, he had to admit to Hotch though that he owed him a new window panel. Reid jumped from the stair balcony without a sound on the wooden floor. He crept around the corner with the his bag still over his shoulder. He saw Hotch making a small coffee and wondered wh the coffee smelled so rancid to him.

_'Son of a fucking bitch, I can't drink coffee anymore'_ Reid thought angrily.

He would trade all his new abilities just to be able to smell and taste his beloved coffee again. He wondered for a moment how starbucks would ever survive without his business.

"Hey Hotch" Reid said. Hotch jumped at his voice and almost dropped his coffee.

"Don't do that!" Hotch said slightly out of breath. Reid smiled slightly at the fact he was able to sneak up on his boss.

"Sorry" Reid said.

Hotch rounded the corner of the kitchen unit and surprised Reid by giving him a tight hug. Spencer jumped slightly but made no action to withdraw from the action. Hotch remembered hugging Reid before in Georgia. This time though he was hugging Reid because he had missed him. Hotch withdraw from the hug and went back over to his coffee leaving a slightly surprised Reid.

"I'm sorry Reid it's just we've all been worried about you and it's hard to see you alive again. We visited you in the morgue when they carried you in. We all said our goodbyes. We missed you" Hotch explained before taking a sip of his coffee. He saw Reid's bag and decided to change the subject.

"What is in the bag?"

Reid looked at the bag before walking over to it and unzipping it, he pulled out a small bag of blood and dropped it onto table. He looked at it hungrily but decided to wait. He didn't want Hotch seeing him feeding like an animal.

"Reid. I want you to explain everything. Now" Hotch ordered.

**Will Reid spill all the beans? I hope not Hotch will have to clean them up. (Just kidding, I'm a tiny bit hyper.)**

**Please review and thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you again for your wonderful reviews, I will admit this is much more of recap chapter but I have some great chapters planned and I am sure that you will love them. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter because after this Reid is going to embrace a much darker side of himself that is going to rock.**

**Enjoy and please review**

"I went back to the club where I was attacked and the Unsub was there, the bastard's name is Lewis" Reid began to explain.

"Did it he hurt you?" Hotch asked before taking another sip of his coffee. He was ready to listen to whatever Reid had to say. Seeing a man return from the dead and jump from a balcony safely made Hotch slightly more open minded.

"He attacked me and we got into a fight. He stopped attacking me long enough to tell me what had happened to me. Hotch I wasn't going to survive even if you had stopped the bleeding" Reid told Hotch sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"When Lewis fed off me he gave me a virus. The virus kills the victims after they have been fed on. It protects the vampire if his victim can get away."

"Reid I'm sorry, I should have been with you at the raid. I should have protected you" Hotch responded before looking at his coffee.

He couldn't face the guilt he felt for letting Reid suffer like he was. He had seen Reid run after the unsub but he was trying to restrain another suspect when he watched Reid run towards his death. He should have planned the raid better. He should have acted like the leader he was expected to be.

"Hotch don't feel guilty. If you had followed me you would probably be dead as well. You have a son who adores you, he already lost his mother, I don't want him to lose his father. I'm happy it was me that was attacked and no-one else. You are my family and I want and will protect you" Reid said, he couldn't stop his voice cracking slightly. Hotch gave Reid a sad smile before deciding that a change of subject was needed.

"What happened next?" Hotch asked.

"He told me that the virus did something very rare. The virus changes people into vampires, he said it was very rare and that it only changes people who are able to survive the transition. I got angry and started to beat him but he got the upper hand and drugged me" Reid explained before rubbing his neck where he had been injected.

"How the hell were you drugged?" Hotch said loudly.

"It wasn't a normal drug, he injected me with dead man's blood. I've had some bad experiences with it tonight. It paralysed me completely and Lewis took me to a place I never want to go to again. Lewis is part of this big vampire family, they have two leaders called Rose and RIchard Dawson. She gave me some of her blood to reverse the effect of the dead man's blood. Hotch I'm scared of her" Reid panicked as he remember how much stronger she was than him and the pain she caushed him.

"Did she do something to you?" Hotch breathed quickly before putting a reassuring hand on Reid's shoulder.

"She wouldn't let me go Hotch. She forced me to call her mother, I refused at first but she hit me then broke my arm. She drugged me again but it was a different form of dead man's blood. She and Lewis held me down. I struggled but I couldn't escape, it made me weaker but not like before. I met Richard and the rest of them, when I refused to call him father he took me into another room and beat the crap out of me. Thank god I can heal fast, I'd be dead if I couldn't" Reid explained quickly.

Hotch looked a Reid with pain in his eyes, Reid had been through too much in his small lifetime. He didn't deserve what was happening to him. Reid started to talk before Hotch could say anything.

"I managed to escape with the help of a young girl. She was so scared Hotch. Her name is Marissa, she told me how to get out but she needed my help to get out. They were feeding off her and using her like she was some sort of toy" Reid said with disgust.

"Where is she?" Hotch asked, he hated the thought but for a brief moment he thought Reid may have fed from her after they had escaped.

"She is at the hospital, I grabbed some blood while I was there. I don't want to hurt any humans."

"You won't Reid" Hotch assured him.

There was an awkward silence before Hotch put a small bag on the kitchen unit, he pulled some of Reid's clothing out. Reid smiled as he saw a small long sleaved white shirt and a black vest to go over it with black trousers.

"I also thought you might need some shoes so here" Hotch said as he pulled out a pair of Reid's favourite converses.

"Thank you Hotch. Would it be alright if I had a cup? I-um need to feed and don't want to do it out the bag" Reid asked nervously.

"Top cabinet, I'll leave you alone for a few minutes to do your business" Hotch said before he walked into the living room. Reid was like his little brother but he couldn't watch Reid do that. He wanted to keep some things away from his mind.

Reid walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a large glass, he tore a small hole in the top of the bag and poured the contents into the large glass. Reid brought the glass to his lips and started to drink before he felt a sudden shudder through his body. He put the glass down on the side and smelled the air.

'Vampire!' Reid's mind and instincts screamed.

Reid heard a crash come from the living room and ran to the room to see a bloody Hotch on the floor with Lewis standing over him. Glass littered the floor as Reid saw that Lewis had came through the window.

"Hello Spencer."

**Dun- Dun - Dun! **

**There will another chapter in a few hours as I very much doubt that I am getting sleep tonight. **

**Can't sleep = Chapters for my lovely readers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**See I never keep you waiting. Thank you for the story adds and reviews, I get a smile on my face every time I check my email and see a review. I discovered that I cannot write fight scenes that well, I had to rewrite this for it to be acceptable. I also know this is a bit shorter than usual but I think it is a good chapter.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**All mistakes are my own**

"What did you do to him?" Reid said angrily. Reid felt a surge of rage go through him as he saw Hotch laying with a bloody forehead. Reid growled at Lewis causing Lewis to smile. Reid knew that he was in full vampire mode and so was Lewis.

"Your little friend here is just sleeping but I could use a snack after tracking you down" Lewis smiled before looking back to Hotch.

Reid's mind went into overdrive when he heard Lewis. Reid leapt foward and pushed Lewis into the wall, the wall cracked on impact. Reid tried to punch Lewis but his hand only connected with the wall as Lewis dodged the punch. Lewis grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him upwards into the air. Reid grunted with pain as his entire body smacked against the roof, he tried to regain the upper hand but found himself slammed into the ground immediately after hitting the roof.

Reid was momentarily dazed as Lewis kicked him in face causing his entire body was spin onto his back. Lewis let out loud growl as he was about to stomp on Reid's chest with superhuman force. Reid grunted as he caught Lewis's leg, he twisted the leg and felt pleasure as he heard Lewis leg break.

"Argh!" Lewis screamed as he felt his leg snap, he fell to the ground which gave Reid a golden moment to take action.

Reid grabbed Lewis's broken leg not giving it any chance to heal and thrust him across the living room and into the kitchen. Lewis smashed into the kitchen unit causing it to crack and crumble at the impact. Reid was into the kitchen within a second, he grabbed a cleaver and pinned Lewis to the floor by the throat with his hand. Lewis had a large wound on his head that was gushing blood but it was already beginning to heal. Lewis grabbed a piece of wood from a broken chair and thrust it into his Reid's ribcage causing Reid to yelp. Lewis thought Reid would release his grip but Reid kept his grasp through the pain.

"Just die you son of a bitch!" Reid screamed before he moving his hand away from Lewis's throat. Reid used his other hand to bring down the meat cleaver. Reid screamed as he sliced through Lewis's head decapitating him. Blood splurted all over Reid's face and clothes before stopping.

Reid let Lewis's head thud on the floor as he stumbled back from Lewis's body. Reid was shaking as he tried to control the emotions and thoughts flooding through his body. He let the bloody cleaver drop from his hands as he let out small growls that helped his release the anger within him.

"Reid" a small groan came from the living room that made Reid snap back into reality. He ran into the living room to find Hotch trying to stand but faltering at the first step.

"Hotch stay still" Reid urged him before Reid rushed to get a towel, he came back within moments and pressed the towel against Hotch's head. Hotch hissed with pain before taking in Reid's full appearance.

He was shocked to see Reid soaked with blood, it was dripping from his hair and soaked his clothes. Hotch noticed Reid's eyes change from dark red to their original brown colour causing Hotch to feel more at ease. Splatter patterns covered Reid's face making the man almost unrecognisable.

"What happened?" Hotch asked before wincing at the sudden movement he had made. Reid let out a small laugh before letting his body slide against the wall Hotch was leaning on.

"He's dead " he laughed " Lewis attacked you so I attacked him. I chopped his head off and he stopped moving. The fucker's dead" Reid smiled before looking back to Hotch.

"Are you alright Reid?" Hotch asked as he observed Reid's shaking hands. Reid noticed Hotch's stare and worked on controlling the blood rush that was going through his body.

"I'm fine. It's just I've never done anything like that before, it was like this animal inside me took over. I know it sounds wrong but it felt great to release that side but at the same time its a side I can't control and it scares me" Reid said to Hotch before his hands finally stopped shaking.

"Your the strongest person I know Reid. You'll control that side, you won't let it take control" Hotch said. Reid smiled before a thought dawned on him.

"Hotch you have to get to hospital and stay away from me for your own safety" Reid said suddenly before jumping to his feet.

"Reid I told you I wasn't scared of you. I'll get checked out but I'm not letting you run off again" Hotch argued.

"You don't understand Hotch. Lewis tracked me down and I just killed him. The rest of his family is going to come after me. I'm about to go to war with these bastards."

**Gear up ladies and gentlemen. Reid is going to war with the vampires.**

**Click review to see the bloody battle**


	12. Chapter 12

**There is only one chapter left after this! Never fear though I have plans after I have finished which I think you will all like. The reason you have this chapter so soon after the last is because I am having trouble sleeping so I decided to put the extra time to good use. I think this is the longest chapter I have done yet. **

**Thank you for your reviews. You have no idea how great you have all been.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to know what you think of it. Please review and enjoy.**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid took Hotch to the emergency room to get his head wound checked. He had changed into some different clothes first and was using an old bag of Hotch's to carry around his blood supply.

Hotch decided he would clean up the mess when he got back. Hotch fell unconcious as they entered the hospital making Reid slightly glad that he didn't have to say goodbye to him in person. Reid knew it would be too hard to say goodbye to Hotch in person so decided to leave him a letter. He felt like he was betraying Hotch by doing it but knew it was for the best. He slowly began to understand why Gideon had left him a note.

You can't say goodbye to a person face to face when you know that you may never see them again.

Reid asked for a pen and paper and the nurse happily obliged, Reid knew she felt attraction towards him as her heart rate raced when his hand brushed hers.

_Dear Hotch_

_I'm sorry for saying goodbye this way but I don't know how long I have till they find me. You have always been a great leader and an even better friend to the team and especially to me, I don't think I would be alive if it wasn't for you. You understood my sign when I was at the mercy of Tobias Hankel and you always kept me from making mistakes that I know would have cost me my career._

_Can I make a request?_

_Please make sure my mum is taken care for. Don't tell her that I became a monster, she's my mother but I don't think anybody even a mother could accept what I've become._

_I wish you a long and happy life with your son. I don't think that I'll make it back and that's ok. As long as you all stay safe then you have given me my last request._

_Don't ever blame yourself or let anyone else blame themselves for what happened to me. I was always the trouble magnet._

_Thank you Hotch for being my friend and for being a brother to me. Tell the team that I love them all and want them to move on with their lives. Please tell Morgan that I didn't mean what I said. Don't let him go down a bad path, he's done too much good to deserve that._

_Goodbye Hotch._

_Thank you for everything._

_Spencer Reid_

Reid folded the piece of paper in half and walked into Hotch's room to find Hotch still sleeping. He put the piece of paper in Hotch's hand and squeezed it before leaving the room.

He had an hour to get to where he needed to be. He was about cause the death of seven vampires but only if his plan worked. Reid went into a men's bathroom and opened the bag of blood. He was going to need all his strength if he was going to take these bastard's down. Reid ripped out a bag and guzzled it down. He repeated this eight more times and felt himself feel full for the first time since becoming a vampire. He felt strong too. He left the empty bags in one of the bins and left the other bags in the stall. Someone would find them and return them, it wasn't his problem anymore.

Reid decided to pay a visit to the morgue to get the key ingredient to his plan.

**45 minutes later - Vampire mansion**

Reid could feel the temperature change in the air. The sun was going to rise in less than ten minutes. Reid knew that it was barely enough time to finish his plan but it would have to do.

Reid ran towards the mansion at superhuman speed, he smashed through an upstairs window letting his entrance known. Within seconds he was confronted with the angry faces of seven vampires, three were guards while the others were the ones who had tried to make him part of his family.

"You've been a naughty boy" Rose scolded Reid like a small child. He wanted so bad to flip her off but he knew it would rush the situation which he didn't want.

"Yes he has" Richard said echoeing Rose's earlier thoughts.

"Can we play with him mother? I want to use his blood as paint" the girl who looked sixteen said again sadistic voice.

"Anything you want my dear" Rose said affectionately to her 'daughter'.

"I have been a bad man. Lewis would tell you but his head is currently rotting on a kitchen floor" Reid taunted them, he knew it was slightly evil but after what they had done to him he didn't care.

"You fucking bastard!" Rose screamed as she leapt towards Reid.

Reid whipped a syringe out of his belt under his shirt, he dodged Rose's attack before he turned around and plunged it into her neck causing her to fall to the ground limply. Reid brought out two more syringes from under his shirt, he flipped over the guards and landed behind them in flash. He plunged the needle into their necks and was happy when they plummeted to the floor, he whipped round quicker than ever before and stabbed the third guard in the heart with a syringe. Reid was about to attack the others before he found at the recieving end of a large fist, he fell backwards onto the floor causing his syringes to scatter across the floor.

Reid saw Richard walk over to him but did not anticipate the bone crushing force he felt from Richard's foot as he pinned Reid to the floor.

"I should have killed you the moment you arrived here" Richard said angrily before stomping on Reid's chest again causing Reid to cough up blood. He saw Richard pick a stray needle off the floor and twirl it in his hands making it ready to strike. Reid closed his eyes and knew he had failed. It was a suicidal attempt in the first place, he didn't think he was going to survive.

"Ahh" Richard screamed causing Reid's eyes to whip open.

Reid was shocked to see Richard fall and the pressure disappear. Richard fell hard to the floor to reveal the young man that had stared at Reid with jealousy the first time he had arrived at the mansion. Reid jumped to his feet and realised that the young man had also paralysed his younger 'sister'. He looked at Reid and smiled, the smile wasn't a sadistic one but one full of joy.

"Whatever you are going to do I want you to do it" the young man ordered him.

"Why? What the hell is going on?" Reid asked confused.

"I'm tired and I've hated being here. I was like you once, I was human and I had a family, they are dead now. This family is not a family, its a prison. I'll help you put them by windows and then I want you to stay in the shadows away from the sun. I want to die" the man explained.

"You aren't like them?" Reid questioned.

"No. When I looked at you earlier when you first came here I wanted to kill you. I wanted you to die so you wouldn't suffer at this family's hands. You escaped and now your going to help me" the young man explained further before walking over to Rose and pulled her towards the shattered window Reid had come through. Reid stayed silent before he started to pull the other vampires to the window.

They all looked dead but their eyes still relayed the fear of what was going to happen. The sun started to rise and it poured through the window causing the smell of burnt flesh to fill the air as the vampire's started to burn. Reid and the young man stepped away from the sun and watched as the other's skin began to turn black and then to ash. The young man was about to walk into the sun when Reid caught his arm.

"You don't have to do this" Reid told him, he wanted to keep the young man from killing himself. He had judged this man wrongly and in fact owed the man his life.

"I want this. I'm one hundred and twelve years old, I think I've lived in this torture for long enough. Please let me do this" the young man pleaded with tears running down his cheeks.

"At least let me know your name" Reid asked as he started to tear up himself.

"My name is Eric. Eric Garrow" he smiled at Reid before he stepped walked into the sunlight.

He didn't make a sound as his skin burned, he just sat on the floor motionless before the end finally came. Eric turned to ash in front of Reid's eyes causing Reid to lose control of his emotions. He fell into the shadows and wept.

It was finally over.

**Where will Reid go from here? **

**The final chapter will be up in less than twelve hours and I hope I give it the good ending that it deserves and that you all like.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I have enjoyed writing this and it has brought my creativity back to life. You have been amazing readers and amazing reviewers. Thank you all so much.**

**I hope this chapter does the rest of the story justice. It has always been my intended ending and I hope that you like it. Please read my author note at the bottom after reading this, i would like to see your reaction and also I need some help.**

**Please feel free to point out any errors with ages. I think I got them right. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Fifteen years later**

It had been fifteen years since Reid had killed the Dawson vampire family. He was alone in the world but he had come to terms with his existence although he had struggled for the first few years to control his thirst. The hardest part though of his existence was being apart from his team at the BAU. He missed not being able to talk with them about the smallest things but he knew keeping his distance was keeping them safe. He had been declared dead officially even though his body had never been found.

Reid looked in the mirror as memories of the last fifteen years flooded his mind. His biological age was fourty six but he still retained his thirty one year old appearance, he had always imagined growing older when he was human. He knew he would never see the result. He was currently using the alias Oliver Tate.

One of the biggest pains he had experienced over his time of solitude was when he found out mother was dying. He went to Bennington Sanitarium and snuck into her room. She didn't panic when she saw her son again, she simply smiled. She died that night but she wasn't alone. Reid had been with her till the end and he was happy that at least she died with the knowledge that he was still alive.

Reid stayed away from his BAU family to keep them safe but he watched over them from time to time, he always made sure he was near them but out of sight. He watched them grieve over his 'death' but they did what he hoped they would do, what he had asked them to do. They moved on with their lives, he watched them all grow to have families.

Garcia and kevin married two years after Reid disappeared, they were now proud parents to a boy named Spencer who they had named after Reid. Reid had snuck into the hospital when Garcia had given birth, he checked on her, kevin and the baby to make sure they were alright. His heart screamed with emotion when he saw the baby's name. Reid remembered sneaking into the room when Garcia was sleeping. He knew at that moment that she was going to make a good mother, she had always played mother to the group. Spencer was twelve years old and was a whizz with computers just like his parents.

Jack was now twenty one and in college to Hotch's joy, he was studying to become a lawyer like his father used to be. Hotch had never remarried and he had never fully got used to Reid being gone. Hotch had re-read the letter Reid had left so many times that it looked worn. He missed Reid but continued with life as Reid had asked. He remained unit chief although the team had gone through some changes.

Rossi was seventy one and fully retired from the BAU and from his book tours. He still saw the team all the time though.

Morgan was married with two daughters occupying his time. Morgan had gone into a small depression when Reid had 'died' but he moved on in life like Reid wanted. He had two wonderful daughters that he adored.

Emily was divorced but she had a boy called Ethan from the marriage. She was so happy to finally be a mother. JJ had finally married Will and they were in the process of helping Henry fill out college applications. He was eighteen and had developed a flair for art.

**Nine pm - Saturday night**

Reid had finished feeding from an animal he had hunted down in some woods outside the city, he had found that animal blood was sufficient replacement to human blood. He still felt guilty though for killing an innocent animal just so he could fufill his hunger. He had fed without spilling a lot of blood. The first time he had tried to feed from an animal he had hit an artery and got blood everywhere. He was glad to see he had not got any blood on his black coat or converses.

He arrived back in the city to see the streets pratically deserted, he knew that the festival nearby was what was drawing the crowds.

Reid started to walk down the street when he saw them walking down the street, he heard JJ's laugh which caused him to rush into the shadows of an alley to avoid being seen. He was shrouded in the dark but he could still see them. He smiled as they all walked down the street laughing. It was his entire team plus Jack and Spencer, they had an assortment of festival items in their hands.

He watched Spencer as he walked ahead of the group, Reid knew that young must have felt slightly isolated being surrounded by adults. Reid felt his heart stop as he saw a scene unfold in front of him. A black car came speeding down the round and swerved violently towards the sidewalk where Spencer was.

"Spencer!" Garcia screamed as she saw the car.

Reid felt his protective insticts kick into overdrive, he ran across the road at superhuman speed and grabbed Spencer and pulled him out of the way of the car. A loud smash echoed as the car collided with a nearby dumpster. Reid put Spencer on the ground and started to shake the boy from the shock he was in.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked the boy, the boy stared blankly at him before he snapped back to reality. Reid heard heels running towards him but his mind was entirely focused on getting the boy to answer his question.

"I'm ok. Mum?" the boy shouted wanting his mother. Garcia and the team came into view but all stopped dead as they saw Reid.

"Oh my god!" Garcia gasped before Spencer ran over to her, she kept her focus on both her son Spencer and Reid. She turned her attention to her son.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she said in a rushed and panicked voice.

"I'm fine Mum. He saved me" Spencer said as he pointed to Reid.

Reid didn't know what to do. He had stayed away for fifteen years to protect them. He had just saved Garcia's son but he was now in full view of a team that thought he was dead. Reid saw shock on each of their faces as they struggled to believe that he was actually there.

"Hey guys. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

**Was it alright? I'm really nervous about where I have ended this.**

**Author note - **

**Never fear my wonderful readers this is not the end of Vampire Reid. He will return in a sequel as many of you have requested but I am taking a few days off to work on the book I am writing. (It's bad but I love writing it)**

**I have a series of one shots planned about what Reid did during the fifteen years but I would like to know if you would like that or whether I should scrap the idea.**

**Help!**

**I know I'm a pain to ask but I am looking for a fanfic and I am going insane looking for it. I would appreciate any help with this, I loved it when I read it but I can't find it anymore. **

**It's about Reid having a sort of flashback when he goes to a crime scene and smells a fish smell which causes him to remember Tobias which causes him to go outside and throw up. I think that Morgan goes out to comfort him.**

**I will bow down to the person who can tell me where to find this. Thanks**

**See you soon and please review**


End file.
